Thermostats have been controlling heating and cooling for homes for many years. Many thermostats provide for the ability to set different times for different desired temperatures. Night settings allowed people to have their thermostat lower room temperatures for winter nights, while raising the temperature during daytime hours. Similarly, thermostats may allow homes to become warmer on weekdays while occupants are away at work, then automatically cooling the home for hours when the home is occupied.